carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam's Son (1988)
Instead of just confronting Leslie about her affair with Sean, Alexis continues to toy with her. When Leslie stops by Alexis's apartment to get her to sign some documents, Alexis compliments Leslie on her outfit and tells her that the bracelet she gave her would go perfect with it. If only Leslie had the bracelet. Alexis even offers to have it fixed but Leslie assures her that she will take care of it. Leslie goes to Sean and once again tells him that Alexis suspects the two of them. Sean believes Leslie is being paranoid, but Leslie is on point. She even knows when she lost the bracelet. Instead of toying with Sean, Alexis confronts him directly about the affair and even shows him the bracelet. Sean is much quicker on his feet than Alexis probably gave him credit as he claims that Leslie probably dropped the bracelet when she returned Alexis's jewelry to her safe the night Alexis was shot. Alexis finds it plausible and decides to drop it for now. Jeff calls a quick meeting at Denver Carrington to have Dex reinstated onto the pipeline project. No one objects and Dex is able to finally get that easement from ColbyCo. Adam notes that Blake will not be thrilled when he learns what Jeff did and Blake turns out not to be thrilled. Jeff somewhat understands and offers his resignation as Blake's campaign manager. Blake accepts the resignation even if Krystle tries to talk him out of it. Jeff continues to pursue Sammy Jo even if Sammy Jo seems a little reluctant so as not to hurt Steven's feelings. The two finally give into each other while in California for a horse auction. Dex learns that Denver Carrington's tankers in Natumbe are only half full. Dex asks Sean about it and Sean has another great excuse - they have yet to be completely filled. Dex has no choice but to accept it and to give the subtle hint to Sean that he is onto him and that those tankers better be full when they leave Natumbe. Sean can handle himself. Leslie continues to fear for her life from Sean, and Sean continues to threaten her. When Dex agrees to rehire Leslie, Leslie turns him down and tells him everything about Sean. Dex goes to Alexis with this information. Alexis is surprised to learn that the man she married is actually the son of Joseph Anders, the man who killed himself and blames her for it. Adam still does not like having Jesse in Denver but Dana tries to convince Adam that it does not change anything. This is not good enough for Adam who goes over to Karen's place to find Jesse. Karen happens to be on a walk with Dana. Adam and Jesse begin to fight. The fight is broken up when Dana and Karen return. Karen is knocked over which causes her to go into labor. She is rushed to the hospital and after many hours she finally gives birth to a premature baby boy. Adam and Dana are excited to see the baby while Jesse shows more concern for Karen. Later, Adam and Dana visit Karen who is with the baby. Karen is not excited to allow Adam and Dana to hold the child, and once she gets it back in her clutches she informs them (as she backs up) that she cannot give up her son. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Kathleen Holly ... Doctor * Robert Pucci ... Campaign Worker * Bruce Berman ... Campaign Worker * Danielle Aubry ... Danielle, Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Adam Carrington: He refused the money I offered to leave, why? Dana Waring Carrington: Well I don't know, but I'm glad. Darling, don't you see? Morally we would have had this big black cloud hanging over us... Adam Carrington: [interrupting] There is no 'black cloud', Dana, there is Jesse Atkinson! He's a threat to us and our child! * Leslie Carrington: Are you trying to threaten me? Sean Rowan: No, I don't need to threaten. I just call the shots and you listen. Don't you? [kisses her on the cheek] * Jeff Colby: This morning at the beach, when we were, when we were kissing... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Yeah? Jeff Colby: In front of all the seagulls... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: [laughs] Yeah? Jeff Colby: They didn't seem to mind, did you? * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Oh, don't be. I've been playing frisbee since I was three. Jeff Colby: No, not with your frisbee, today at the auction, the way you handled yourself. Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Oh... Jeff Colby: No, I really mean that. I thought you were just fixing your earring or something and the next thing I know, we bought an Arabian horse.